A Beautiful Mind
by Cranberry Cocktail
Summary: Malorie Vaughn hasn't lived a very perfect life. Now, her world is about to get flipped upside down. Her story is heading in a new direction. Welcome to the beautiful mind of Malorie Vaughn.
1. My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Alias characters. I do own everybody else though...  
  
(A/N): Ok, this is kind of a different spin on the world of Alias. This is definitely not your average another kind of world story. This is told through the twisted mind of Malorie Vaughn. I was just honestly becoming sick of the average Sydney/Vaughn children type of story. So, why not make them older? Well, that's exactly what I have done. Please enjoy and please review. If I get enough reviews, I'll keep posting the rest of the chapters I have written.  
  
Remember-This isn't your average story. It's just a fun bit of reading.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I looked up and automatically knew who it was without hesitation. They are my parents, the people who had raised me since birth. But I, Malorie Vaughn, will finally be entering the world of marital bliss. I'll be joining all of the other happily married 80-year-old couples out there. Not that I'm 80 years old, because I'm not. I can only hope that my life will be filled with much happiness. Wait, when did I turn into a Hallmark greeting card? Who am I kidding? I know it will be! I'm marrying the most wonderful man in the world. I shouldn't have to convince myself of that. It must be these damn pre-wedding jitters.  
  
My mom says that I think things through too much. Which I guess in some aspects could be true. She says that I am her baby and that she wants this wedding to be perfect. She says that I have to relax and just take this whole process in stride. Easy for her to say, she isn't the one planning a wedding for over two hundred and fifty people. On the other hand, my dad has been a nervous wreck through this whole thing. His cell phone bill should be through the roof, due to all the calls he's made. He keeps saying, "Money isn't an issue". I don't think he notices how often he checks prices and tries to bargain. I know he's trying to help though, and I really appreciate that.  
  
Liz, my older sister, was the one who ran my bachelorette party. Now that I think about it, that's about all she did. Liz occasionally showed up to poke fun at the bridesmaid dresses or the number of layers on the cake. It's at times like these, that I wish I were an only child. But there is one person who is worse than my sister. It's my brother Andy. He's the oldest and the most protective. The first date I ever went on was a double date, with none other than my brother. He's very supportive, but he tends to over due it. He even fainted when I told him that I was engaged.  
  
But that's not all. I have another older sister named Hillary. She is the coolest person I know. I can talk to her about anything. She lives in England though, so she wasn't really here for the wedding preparations. She flew in last week though for the dress fitting and bachelorette party. Hillary was always she partier now that I think about it. But I can't forget my rather stern grandfather. Once, he even told my fiancé that if he ever hurt me in any way, that he'd suffer an immeasurable amount of pain. I just hope that he was joking when he told him that. My grandpa can be awfully serious when he feels passionate about something. That's probably why my parents eloped...  
  
Now that I have dragged you through the whole process of meeting my family, I'll introduce you to myself. If you haven't already guessed, my name is Malorie. I'm the daughter of Sydney and Michael Vaughn. I'll be marrying Tom, the love of my life in two days time. We haven't exactly chosen a place to live yet. I know, I know, shame on me... But like I said before, I've been slightly busy planning a wedding for over two hundred and fifty people. We'll probably be staying in our apartment until we can buy a house. Anyways, Tom proposed about a year ago on Valentine's Day, during a cruise in the Caribbean. He popped the big question against a sunset while we were on a yacht.  
  
When I had called my mom to give her the news, all I got was her voice mail. I then went on to try my dad...voicemail. I couldn't get any farther than that, because Tom and I...well we got preoccupied. When you're in the Caribbean and you've just become engaged, lust takes over. We didn't leave our room for the rest of the trip. It was kind of like an early honeymoon of sorts. Once my parents did receive the news, they were quite excited and happy. My mom started crying of course, just like I knew she would. My dad said that he was very happy for me. The exact reactions I knew they would have.  
  
So now, as I'm days away form my wedding, I can't believe how happy I really am. I have great parents and a great family, not to mention a grandfather who cares (even if it results in violence). Now, I have a man that I'm going to share the rest of my life with. I have a steady job that brings in a nice portion of money. I'm in great physical condition, and I'm pretty sure that I'm cute. Wait...I know I'm cute! I inherited my dad's wonderful dimples and my mom's big brown eyes. I'm only slightly stubborn and pushy, something that I received from both of my parents. If you have any complaints you can take it up with them.  
  
In all the time that I've been sitting here daydreaming, my parents have walked over to talk with some people. They're probably double-checking with all of the final plans. My mom is nodding her head and smiling, even though I know that she's exhausted. Both of my parents have run themselves into the ground, trying to work out all the last kinks in this wedding. Since the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow, I'm going to try on my wedding dress for any final altercations today. My mom and sisters will also be going to try on their final dresses too. I have a feeling that it will be very stressful and emotional. Just the thing I need right before my wedding...  
  
My mom is now walking over to me, so I stand up and smooth out my skirt. She gives me a smile and then hugs me, all the while smoothing out my hair. I know what's coming next too. She'll start to cry and then she'll go and hug my father and then he'll have to sit her down. After about ten minutes of sobbing she'll look up and she'll see me and start to cry all over again. Then, as if on cue, my mom starts tearing up and my father comes to her rescue. He ushers her to the other side of the room, near a box of that stiff Kleenex.  
  
I can't bear to watch the next phase, so I walk out the front doors of the church. The sun is starting to go down, so it casts a bright glow right at eye level. I pull my hand up to my eyes to try and prevent any further damage. I then realize, that my sunglasses are lying on my kitchen table in my apartment. I silently curse myself for being so forgetful. Since I can't stand the glare from the sun, I'll have to head back into the church. Hopefully my mom has finished, because I can't really stand to see her cry anymore. With the way my emotions are going, I'm likely to break down right along with her.  
  
But before I can reach for the door, it's being pushed open and I have to step out of the way. It's my dad. He's come to see if I'm okay. He's been like that since I was a little kid. It didn't matter if I had a scraped knee or if my boyfriend had dumped me. My dad had been there for me as a shoulder to cry on. As I looked into his eyes, mine started to water and he pulls me into a hug. Sounding like the major hypocrite I am, I start to sob. There goes my strong outer shell.  
  
"Why does she always have to do that?" I manage to say through my sobs.  
  
"You're the youngest, you're our baby." My dad says quietly as he pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "It's just a very emotional time for her."  
  
"Oh, like it's just a picnic for me? You have no idea how much stress I'm under at the moment. I don't think I've actually sat down for more than 10 minutes in about 3 months. It seems like nobody can make decisions without me." I say, anger growing. "I'm tired and I'm irritable and my emotions are just going slightly haywire."  
  
"I know." My dad says simply as he grabs my hand and squeezes it.  
  
"I love you." I say as I lean in to hug him.  
  
"I love you too." He responds. "You know, it's getting late, you better head over to the boutique."  
  
"I guess that means I have to go and get mom than right?" I say, stating it more than asking it.  
  
"Yeah." My dad says with a laugh. "Good luck, Mal."  
  
"Thanks Dad." I reply straightening up. With that, I turn around and open up the doors to the church. My dad gives me a little push and he ushers me inside. I spot my mom talking with the minister. When she looks over I give her a little wave and I tap my wrist indicating that it's time to go. She says goodbye to the minister and she walks over to my dad and I. As we head out of the door, I make sure to grab a box of that stiff Kleenex. Knowing my mom, she'll need a lot of it. 


	2. Damn Squirrel

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias you crazy people. You should know that.....  
  
(A/N): Did I mention how much I HATE my computer?? I was just saving another document, when I accidentally saved it over the second chapter of this story. I really had loved the chapter I had written, but that doesn't matter now since I can't get it back. So, please forgive me if this chapter isn't the best. I was pretty upset when I wrote this.  
  
Oh, yeah, I forgot....the chapters 3 and 4 wont be up until Friday. Sorry guys, but I haven't gotten a chance to write them yet. Please enjoy and review.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I've just escaped from the wedding dress boutique. I'm one very tired bride driving a speeding car down the street.  
  
Damn it.  
  
I've just swerved to avoid hitting a cat. Not that I like cats or anything, because I'm a total dog lover. I have a dog. Her name is Rosie. She's a golden retriever. Have you ever noticed that I tend to ramble on?  
  
Anyways, I'm trying to get home as quickly as I can so I can see Tom. I haven't seen him all day. I can't believe how much time we actually spend together until were apart.  
  
If that makes any sense...  
  
Oh shit. It's a gray panther. Just friggen perfect.  
  
I don't think life could get any better. I honestly...  
  
Oh, it's my cell phone...uh-oh...oopsy...almost hit the gray panther. I'll have to be more careful.  
  
"Hello?" I'm not in the mood for a long conversation.  
  
"Hey Mal."  
  
Oh...it's dad.  
  
"So, what's up?" Damn gray panther...I'll just have to speed up to pass him.  
  
"I was just wondering if you had made it through the dress fitting."  
  
"Yeah, it went pretty good. I don't think Liz and Hillary appreciated all of my jokes though."  
  
"Malorie, please don't tell me they were directed towards your mother?"  
  
"Um....well....I...uh...some?"  
  
"Malorie Louise Vaughn!"  
  
"What?" I can't help it that I'm funny...  
  
"You really should cut your mom some slack. She is under a lot of stress and you know it."  
  
"I know." Of course I know...how could I be so stupid?  
  
"I understand that you and your mother have a rocky past."  
  
"Dad, please don't..."  
  
"Mal listen to me, please."  
  
"Okay." I'll start yelling if he keeps going on. He knows what a touchy subject it is.  
  
"I know there have been some rocky moments. But your mother is really trying. I think you should try and spend some time with her before the wedding."  
  
"Okay...I'll spend time with her at the dress rehearsal." Ha, fat chance.  
  
"No Mal, that's not what I mean. I think you should go out together. Maybe have breakfast or lunch together. Just talk to her."  
  
"Dad..." I start to whine, hoping that he'll give in. It always worked when I was younger.  
  
"No Malorie. Whining is not going to work. You'll meet your mom at the Cheesecake Factory down town. How about 10:00 tomorrow morning? I'll tell her that your excited and that you can't wait to go."  
  
"Fine." I can't beat him. I'll just have to surrender and go.  
  
"I have to go, were getting ready to eat."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow dad."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
I don't hear his response though, because I then click the end button. I really need to indulge in something chocolaty and fattening. Oooh...I've spotted a café. Maybe I'll just stop in and grab something really gooey. I swerve over and whip into a parking spot, across the street. I'm nearly hit crossing the street as the gray panther from before changes lanes. I swiftly give him the finger and I yell some rude things. Now people walking down the street are giving me strange looks.  
  
Ah....I can smell the chocolate as I enter through the door. I find a little table near a window and I sit down. A teenage girl wearing all black and with the name tag 'Jane' has come to give me a menu. I take it and glance directly under the dessert section. Double Chocolate Swirl Brownie...nah....um...let's see. How about the Triple Fudge Hot Chocolate? Yeah...that sounds good...I think I'll have a cookie too. Oh...the girl is back. I repeat my order to her and she kind of smiles. I think she was trying to smile at least.  
  
Lalalalalala.....  
  
Damn, how long does it take to fill an order?  
  
Oh...is that her? Yes! Bring on the calories.  
  
Ooohh....the hot chocolate is so good. It's especially good when you dunk the cookie in it. Yummy...  
  
Ooops...I've dropped some crumbs on my shirt...ah...I'll just brush them off.  
  
Ahhhh! I nearly spill the hot chocolate on myself when my cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sweetie!"  
  
"Oh Tom I've missed you! I can't wait to get home."  
  
"And that time would be?"  
  
"Soon...I just stopped to get something to drink."  
  
"I can't wait to see you..."  
  
"I know. Guess what happened to me while I was crossing the street?"  
  
"What Mal?"  
  
"I was nearly hit by a gray panther! Damn those old people..."  
  
"Oh...are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah...no damage."  
  
"Sorry Mal, but my parents just got here. I have to go, but I'll see you when you get home."  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Ahhhh....isn't he so sweet?  
  
I'm done eating...time to go home to my fiancé.  
  
I lay down a ten on the table. The waitress is only getting a two-dollar tip. So what if I'm cheap? I must get it from my dad...  
  
Oooh...it's dark outside. I didn't know how late it was getting. It's really cold too. It's freezing in my car. Once I turn up the heat it will get warmer. Ah...now I'm nice and toasty. Time to hit the road. Shit! I almost hit a woman crossing the street. I really am a terrible driver. But then again, I am my mother's daughter. It just goes to show you. Jeez, there is absolutely nothing on the radio. I mean honestly, you think they could play something decent every once and a while. Maybe that's what I get for cursing and nearly hitting people with my car all the time. I've only killed a squirrel and that's because it couldn't make up its mind in which direction it should go. Damn squirrels.  
  
(A/N): Sorry if you weren't satisfied....it was just a filler to get through the rest of the evening for Malorie. See ya next chapter!! 


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Alias, damnit.  
  
(A/N): Well, well, well, here we are again. Sorry it's kind of been a while, but life just seems to want to get in the way. I don't know if everything in this chapter is ENTIRELY accurate. When it comes to stuff like that, I'm not really sure. I tried doing research, but I found that it wasn't much fun.  
  
So, with that, I thought I might add that this chapter is like a two part deal.  
  
Just a slight warning for you...now, go on and enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
I can see my mom through the window of the Cheesecake Factory. She's sitting at a table in one of the corners, off on her own. She keeps checking her watch and she keeps glancing at the door. She looks really pathetic all by herself...but then again, I'm the one standing outside the café. I must look awfully weird, kind of like a homeless person...you know...the ones that have that begging look in their eyes. Well, at the moment, that's me. I have this hungry look in my eyes. It's not for food though...it's for...  
  
Damn!!  
  
She glanced over and I think she saw me. I don't think I ducked down fast enough. I'll have to go in now. I stand up from the crouched position I was in and straighten out my skirt. I glance at the hazy reflection of myself in the window. My hair looks fine and my make-up doesn't look all....um...whorish. My outfit looks very casual and orderly. A pencil lined skirt and a simple blouse and cardigan. If you ask me, I look like a ninety- year-old woman, just coming back to the nursing home from a walk. Oh, c'mon Mal! Shake yourself out of this!  
  
Okay, deep breathes Mal, deep breaths.  
  
Now, just open the door Malorie. That's it.  
  
Now, walk up to the table and sit down. Whew...that wasn't so hard.  
  
Silence...  
  
Maybe I should say something.  
  
"Mo.." I begin but I'm cut off.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here, Malorie!" She says as she leans over and grabs my hand. I had been fumbling with the embroidery on the napkin. I give her this small smile, trying to hide my real emotions. Once again there's this creepy, sad silence lingering. My mom is now looking over the menu, with the occasional glance at me. I catch her eye and she smiles again. She really must be happy. She's happy just being here with me.  
  
For the first time, I look down at the menu, and pick it up. I run my hand through my hair and sigh. My hands are shaking slightly, something I hadn't realized was happening. I once again glance nervously at my mom, out of the corner of my eye. She's checking her hair, in one of those small compact mirrors. I hadn't really realized, but now that I think about it, my mom and I are very much alike. I obviously look like her, due to the fact that I'm basically a carbon copy.  
  
We share the same eyes, bone structure, and hair color. From what I'm told, I look exactly as she did, when she was my age. We even share some of the same mannerisms. My older sisters inherited green eyes and a sort of dark blonde hair color. They definitely look like more like my dad. Andy is the exact copy of my father. You can definitely tell that their father and son, when they are together.  
  
"Malorie, are you going to order?" My mom asks, with this questioning expression.  
  
"What?" I snap my head up, and I notice that the waiter has arrived. "Uh, I'll have the chicken salad, with a small bowl of tomato soup."  
  
"Anything to drink, miss?" The waiter questioned, as he jotted down my order on his little pad.  
  
"An iced tea, please." I say as I close my menu and hand it over to the waiter.  
  
"I'll be right back with your drinks." He says with a nod, before quickly walking away.  
  
"Is something wrong, Malorie?" My mom asks, with a mildly concerned look on her face.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong." I say, a little too quickly.  
  
"You're lying." Damn.  
  
"Everything is fine, mom." I say, trying to advert any danger. "I'm the happiest I've been in along time."  
  
"Look Malorie, the reason I wanted you here is so that we could talk." My mom says, as she glances down at her hands.  
  
"Okay, so talk." I say crossing my arms, while matching her with a glare. Please don't head in the direction I believe your heading in.  
  
"Malorie, I know our relationship hasn't been the best. A lot of things happened, and it was hard for me to handle. Having four children all under the age of five is not an easy task." She practically whispers. "But you Malorie, were an unexpected, but much appreciated surprise."  
  
I just stare at her, but I'm no longer glaring. I have this sad, lonely look on my face.  
  
"The day you were born was one of the scariest days of my life."  
  
"I know." I whisper, afraid that if I say too much, I'll start to cry.  
  
"I was only about seven months pregnant, when you entered the world. You weighed a mere four pounds, one of the smallest babies to ever be born at Memorial Hospital."  
  
A tear is now running down my mom's tanned cheek. She doesn't make an attempt to wipe it away.  
  
"We brought you home only after you'd stayed a month in the NICU."  
  
I can only stare.  
  
"But about a week later, you stopped breathing. They were able to revive you on the scene."  
  
Now, silent tears seem to be edging out at random places in her story. I can feel one or two prick the corners of my own eyes.  
  
"I lost my tether to sanity." My mom is now looking away across the room.  
  
I think that was my cue to talk. Might as well take it then...  
  
"I...Mom...you didn't just lose it!" The last part comes out a little too loudly. "Don't try and make this all nice and comfy, mother. For a very long time, you couldn't even hold me. I would spend up to a week at a time, staying with grandpa, because you couldn't stand me. And when I couldn't be shipped out of the house, you would go and stay with friends."  
  
I'm crying now.  
  
"Malorie..."  
  
"No, don't give me that! Nothing you can say will ever change the past. You've already done enough damage, don't you think? I mean, face it, you've never been very close to me."  
  
Breath, Malorie, breathe.  
  
"I should leave, before I say something I'll regret." I get up and grab my coat.  
  
"Malorie, please wait! Can I just say one thing?"  
  
I just give her a stone cold glare.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Please, sit down, Malorie." I sit, as if I'm a dog. Great, where's my treat?  
  
"There's something else, that only your father and I know about." Great.  
  
"When I went in for my first ultra sound, they found something else, besides you."  
  
"What was it?" I ask, cracking a few knuckles out of impatience.  
  
"Malorie, they...they found a second baby. Honey, you're a twin."  
  
Tears are now steadily flowing down my mom's cheeks.  
  
And as I bring my hand toward my face, I find that so are mine.  
  
(A/N): Oh, my bad...did I forget to mention a bit of a cliff hanger?  
  
Anyways, don't forget to review. It would really make my day. 


	4. Normal

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or it's characters.....damnit!  
  
(A/N): Well.....instead of studying for a math test today, I decided to write this little doozy. So, because I was so bad, you'll be getting two chapters tomorrow instead of just one. I hope you enjoy this little treat! I also want to thank everybody for your reviews. Don't worry; this isn't going to turn into a twisted love story drama. I had many reviewers bring up that concern. Don't worry; I wouldn't do that to you guys. Now, without further ado...  
  
Chapter Four   
  
"A...a...twin?" I manage to stutter out.  
  
My mom nods.  
  
"Alive?" I ask, hoping it won't turn into this soap opera kind of thing.  
  
My mom shakes her head no.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well...." She pauses to clear her throat, "Your father and I were on a little vacation. My dad had agreed to watch Andy, Liz, and Hillary for us. We were very excited, we just wanted to get away."  
  
I nod my head, signaling her to go on and continue.  
  
"The first few days were just wonderful. We didn't have a care in the world."  
  
Her throat is dry, so she takes a sip of water.  
  
"But, on the fourth day, I went into premature labor. Your father rushed me to the hospital. We were so scared that we were going to lose both of our babies." She looks down at her hands, and after a moment she looks up at me. "Shortly after I arrived, the doctor gave me some sort of drug to stop the contractions." She pauses and says quietly, "Obviously, it didn't work."  
  
"You were born first. You were the biggest baby out of the two of you."  
  
"But, I only weighed four pounds." I say, while playing with the hem of my skirt.  
  
"Yes." She says. "Your sister only weighed two pounds. Her chance of survival was extremely slim." But after a second she adds, "Your chance of survival was very slim."  
  
"Why are you and dad the only people who know?" I ask.  
  
"We wanted to surprise everybody with twins, when you two were born."  
  
"Oh." I say quietly. "How long did she live for?"  
  
They had her on a ventilator, to help her breathe. The doctors said that she wouldn't survive. We told them that we understood. We knew we had to let her go." Tears are now crashing down her face at the memory.  
  
"After she died, we came home. We told everybody that I had gone into premature labor, but you had managed to survive. You had to spend time in the NICU, but you were eventually strong enough to come home. We never told anybody about the second baby."  
  
"Oh." But then..."I stopped breathing."  
  
She nods her head. "Yes, you did."  
  
"But they saved me."  
  
"Yes, they did."  
  
"But that's when you got sick."  
  
"Yes, I did." She bows her head, and blows her nose into a tissue.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What?" She looks up, and dabs her eyes with a new tissue.  
  
"Have you ever regretted not telling anybody about her?"  
  
She says quietly, "Every day of my life."  
  
  
  
As I get into my car, I can't help but feel lost. I have a sister, a twin sister. But, she's dead. Who knew that this was what had been eating away at my mom for all these years? I just thought that she had become depressed because of me. But, she had become depressed due to the child that didn't survive. The child she lost. I must be a constant reminder of that. No wonder she couldn't hold me or stand to be near me. No wonder she's been so emotional through this whole wedding. Instead of throwing two, for her twin daughters, she's only throwing one.  
  
I pull into traffic, and nearly cause an accident. Instead of cursing, I start crying.  
  
I swerve over into an abandoned parking lot, and I put my head down on the steering wheel.  
  
I start to sob.  
  
It's not because of the horrible relationship my mother and I have.  
  
It's not because I'm stressed out over the wedding.  
  
It's not because I've just nearly hit a person.  
  
It's not because I'm scared.  
  
I'm sobbing and grieving over the twin sister I never had.  
  
Maybe she would have looked just like me.  
  
Brown eyes and that weird dark blond hair.  
  
The face structure and the mannerisms.  
  
The personality and terrible driving habits.  
  
The horrendous cursing vocabulary.  
  
With that, a second round of sobs escape me. A good cry is really all I need.  
  
After a few minutes, I lift my head and I grab my purse. I start digging for the package of Kleenex that I swear I put in there. After a second I spot them. I grab one and blow my nose.  
  
I look up and notice all the cars going past.  
  
Normal people, going to their normal jobs.  
  
I start to laugh at the last comment. My mom always says that.  
  
Maybe I can try to be normal.  
  
Who knows, it might be fun...  
  
As I pull out into traffic, with all the normal people, I turn on the radio and I hear my favorite song.  
  
As I start to sing along, way off key mind you, I feel kind of happy.  
  
I mean, this is what lots of people do, while driving along.  
  
It almost seems...normal...  
  
And then, I realize something. I'm doing something normal.  
  
I'm not cursing or hitting people. Two very un-normal things.  
  
Normal.  
  
I start to laugh.  
  
Due to my state, I almost rear-end the young woman in front of me.  
  
"Damn you!" I yell, while leaning out the window.  
  
Normal....something I don't think I'll ever be.  
  
And you know what?  
  
I'm quite happy with that.  
  
Then I do something that I haven't done in a very long time.  
  
I smile.  
  
Really and truly.  
  
  
  
(A/N): Hope you enjoyed...I tried to lighten it up a little at the end.  
  
Now, go ahead and review! Thanks!! 


	5. Who are you?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I barely own five dollars.

**A/N:** Well, I'm back. I decided to throw this story in a completely new direction. I was getting awfully bored with it. I hope you like this new…er…look…

>Chapter 5

Now that I'm all happy and cheery again, I think it's time to visit my favorite little spot. It's a little bench off the beaten path, which weaves in and out of trees in the park. I've come here since I was little. I found it on accident one day when I wondered off, away from my mom. Ever since then, it's been my little area to just think and seclude myself from the world.

As I walk along, I notice all of the old spots where I used to play hide and seek. I even find the old stump where I made out with my first boyfriend. Being here again brings out the kid in me. I can see the bench, just sitting by itself off to the side. Calling innocent people over. Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself innocent…but that's beside the point.

I sit down on the old chipped bench and suddenly remember why I've come here every year since I can remember. From where I am, I can see the small lake, filled with ducks and fish. If I look up, all I see are trees, instead of the usual skyscraper. This is probably the most secluded spot in the entire park. There's not a man-made object in site.

I smile. It's good to be calm. Wait. What was that noise?

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't heard form her?" Sydney said, as she tried to stir the chicken in the pan.

"I haven't talked to her since she left this morning. You're the last person that's seen or talked to her." Tom replied. "I'm worried."

"I'm sure she's alright. She probably just went for a drive or something. If you don't hear from her by morning, let me know." Sydney switched off the burner and dumped the chicken onto a plate.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Goodnight, Mrs. Vaughn."

"Night, Tom." Sydney clicked off the phone. "Dinner's ready!" She called.

"Who was that?" Vaughn asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Tom." Sydney said as she sat down at the table. "He said that Malorie hasn't come home yet, and he hasn't heard from her."

"I'm sure she's fine." Vaughn smiled, and looked down at his plate. "Chicken looks great, Syd."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Malorie struggled to free herself of her captor's hold.

"I think you're just fine where you are."

"Who the hell are you?" Malorie grimaced as the man shoved her into a chair and strapped her down.

"That's not very nice language, Malorie."

"You son of a bitch. Who are you?"

"This is not the time for questions." He pulled a stool up to Malorie and sat down.

"What's it time for then?" Malorie asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The man reached over and brushed a piece of stray hair out of Malorie's eyes.

"Don't touch me." She whispered harshly.

The man got up and walked over to a tray. He picked up a syringe and flicked it to remove any air bubbles. He stood next to Malorie and pushed the arm of her shirt up, past her elbow, to expose a vain.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"No! Don't!" Malorie struggled, withering in the chair.

The man laughed softly and plunged the needle into Malorie's arm.

* * *

Tom knocked sharply on the door to Sydney and Vaughn's house. After a moment, Sydney opened the door.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Sydney asked as she ushered him in.

"Malorie didn't come home last night. She hasn't left a message." Tom ran his hand through his hair.

"Have a seat. I'll get Vaughn." Tom slowly lowered himself into one of the plush armchairs.

Sydney hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Vaughn?"

"Syd?"

"We have a problem." Sydney said quietly.

"No kidding." Said Vaughn.

"What?" Sydney stared down at the letter in Vaughn's hands.

"I found this while I was looking at the newspaper." Vaughn showed Sydney. "It was tucked in between one of the sections."

"Oh my God. They've got her….they've got Malorie….."

* * *

A/N: I promise this won't get too out of hand.

Please, review!


End file.
